


fire alarms and losing

by charleybradburies



Series: 2015 Femslash Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: comicdrabbles, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, POV Female Character, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#105): Jess/Trish: Darkness<br/>+ comicdrabbles challenge #97: devotion<br/>title from the Fall Out Boy song "Death Valley"</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire alarms and losing

There’s a darkness inside Jessica, something that burns, bubbles, aches, corrupts, something that can’t be driven away by anything less than the brightest light - that is to say, usually, Trish: her smile, the ways her eyes light up, her voice on the radio when she’s intense and curious and it’s obvious she’s just brimming with excitement like the little girl Dorothy never let her be...her glorious, if sometimes embarrassing, laughter. 

(Jessica despised everything on the radio that wasn't Trish Talk. It was all only worth being background noise, and that was about it. Even listening to the commercial breaks during Trish’s hours was like waiting for fucking paint to dry; she’d turn it down some, if she bothered to move, but she usually just let her one-woman listening parties be labors of love and drank a little extra whiskey to congratulate herself on putting out the effort.)

Jess might be short-fused, hard-drinking, and a little bit dead inside, but it’s all she knows how to be, and in the long run that’s okay, because as straight-laced as Trish can tend to be, she loves Jess as much as Jess loves her. It doesn’t fix everything, and it doesn’t make everything Kilgrave did go away, can't make Jess’s family come back to life, can't make Dorothy a legitimately decent person, but it’s _enough._ And sometimes, their being there for each other, ready to fight the whole world at a moment’s notice for each other’s sakes, is really all that matters.


End file.
